Trapped
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Elite students are separated from their parents at a young age and brought to a special place to enhance their abilities. Four generations later a the elite students grand children are being raised by scientists and now have exceptional abilities and power. They're are becoming a new species and need to be stopped immediately. A group of trained professionals will do just that.YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1:

I never understood him. I guess that is what drew my attention. Or maybe it was his eyes. Those deep blue orbs that seemed to always look dazed as if he was daydreaming, which he most likely was.

Maybe it was his blond hair. Spiked and styled yet soft and appealing.

Or maybe it was the rumors about him.

People say he could see the dead and talk to them. He could see lifelines over others heads.

"Everyone had numbers over their heads"

I found that strange. Numbers over everyones head telling them how long they had to live.

I already spent hours in the bathroom watching my reflection to see if I could spot the numbers.

I was never able to.

He was a mystery. People feared him. It was a human reaction; to fear the unknown.

Not me. I was just like him, just with a different ability. We all were.

XXX

Twelve years ago a search went out for various children. It was a public service announcement that spent mothers and fathers in a panic. Last time an announce like this was made thirty men went and were never seen again.

That was over thirty years ago but everyone knew about it.

Now they were asking for kids.

I was only four at the time. I had no idea what was going on or why the grown ups looked so scared.

They took the top elite kids from each school and grade and cut them down from there until there were only a hundred.

I was on that list as was my older brother.

Mommy and Daddy tried to hide us when they found out about our place on the list.

I remember the day vividly. It was one of the scariest moments of my life.

My brother and I were hidden away in the walls so the 'bad' guys could not get to us. I had heard a loud crash upstairs followed by gunshots and then it went deadly quiet.

My brother, he was only seven at the time, held me closer to him and covered my mouth so I would not make a sound.

They found us easily. The wall was completely useless compared to their high tech gadgets.

I remember being pried from my brothers embrace and then they pressed a cloth over my mouth. He screamed my name and I struggled but it was in vain. Whatever was on the cloth was making me sleepy.

And then everything went black.

I have not seen my brother since that day.

XXX

The first day was the worst. The numerous needles and exercises they put us through. They wished to create a greater species. One more advanced and greater than the human race.

They praised Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest. And from the first day we were forced to remember it.

They took away our sunlight and rights and we spent everyday training out body and our mind.

We ran until we passed out and we learned until we had a concept memorized. We built and created until we had knew everything. And then they breeded us to create the next generation of test subjects.

I got the blond boy I spoke of earlier. The one who could see the dead.

He told me his name was Emerai, a name he was stripped of when he was brought here. Now he is simply 15. I was 87, I forgot my name years ago.

I bared him five children. The first was during the first breeding ceremony as they liked to call it.

A beautiful little girl with precious blond hair and blue eyes. She was assigned the name 125 but to me I called her Tsunade. She giggled when I called her that.

And then they took her from me.

The other four babies I had were made with force. Emerai looked like he hated it as much as I did but we were not allowed to stop.

Each baby was taken, I gave them my own little names. Obito, Madara, Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

And once I was done having kids they sent me back to work as if the last ten years of my life never happened. I never saw Emerai or any of my babies again.

XXX

60 years later

XXX

"Class, line up!" A strict voice called. He was a small man with pale skin. His brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a scar ran across the bridge of his nose.

Ten students lined dutifully up and waited for orders.

The man spoke orders to the children and the ten began sprinting around the mile long track.

"How can they do that?" A voice whispered as she turned away from the revolting images on the screen.

"Cross breeding the best and smartest people together. These kids probably can multiply large equations and formulas in their heads without a problem. They could also outrun a cheetah if given the situation."

"That is amazing! What is the problem with this?"

"They have no freedom. These are humans being used as test subjects. We have to put a stop to it. Most of the kids give themselves a name because they are never given one."

"Kakashi," The girl whispered. Her eyes rested on the image next to the one she was previously watching. This one had five year olds running the track as something chased them. Whoever was too slow was eliminated and killed immediately while the rest of the kids kept on running.

The screen above that had a small boy solving a complex equation on a clear glass screen.

She turned away, "What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Kakashi smiled. He turned to the rooms other occupants. "We already infiltrated their base. We're going to sneak in and gather more information before destroying the plan from the inside."

"All of us?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yes. Now when I call your name stand up so I can give you your assignment. Tenten Fruai."

The girl who was looking at the screens turned and looked at Kakashi expectantly.

"You are going to be placed in this group here." Kakashi changed the screen to one with six 15 year olds.

"This is the group where the most athletic end up. I trust you will be able to keep up with them."

"Yes sir." Tenten said dutifully.

"Good, now I want you get close to this girl in particular. Her name is 745 and she calls herself Ino. She has a lot of power at the moment being the best runner. Hopefully she knows some things to help us out."

"Will she help us?" Tenten asked.

"Not likely, you will have to trick her."

Tenten nodded and accepted Ino's files.

"Sakura, you are assigned this girl named 761. She calls herself Karin and she is the elite doctor scientist. If given the chance this girl could probably find a cure to cancer. You need to protect her at all costs. Her brain is valuable to us."

"Yes sir," Sakura nodded.

"Chouji, you are going to watch this boy named 764. He calls himself Haku and he is one of the chefs there who prepare meals and study advanced math."

"I understand," Chouji nodded.

"Shino, I need you to get close to the boy named 750. He calls himself Shikamaru and he is the smartest boy there. You need to protect him and get him to help us."

"Yes sir," Shino said nodding.

"Now we move onto the harder jobs. Gaara and Neji. You two will watch and pay close attention to these two boys. They are named A1 and A2."

"Why do they have a different name than the others?" Neji asked.

"They are on a level way above the rest of the others. They're memory is above perfect, their eyesight is above perfect, their grades are above perfect and everything else is above perfect."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"These boys are an entirely different species than anyone else. Now if you would let me continue, they are named A1 and A2 and they call themselves Naruto and Sasuke. They will take a lot of work to get near but we need you to befriend them."

"Yes sir," The boys choired.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes sir?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the blond boy in the picture Kakashi just showed Neji and Gaara.

"You have been assigned this girl named 698, she calls herself Temari. Protect her at all costs."

"Y-yes sir."

"The rest of you, keep an eye on numbers 783, 724, 900, 832, and 807. They go by the names Kiba,Yagura, Utakara, Rock Lee, and Sai."

Kankuro flipped through the file before handing one of the files to Suigetsu and another to Juugo. He handed Sai's file to Sora."I'll take the other two."

"You guys are leaving in an hour. Get packed and meet me at the front entrance. You can read your assignments in the ride over."

After a flurry of yes sirs Kakashi found himself alone. He sighed and looked over the screens again. This had to end immediately.

XXX

The team snuck into the base in a supply truck. It was how all the other spies got in. Once the truck was trapped inside the team snuck out of the back to meet up with a spy named Anko.

The girl crossed her arms and glared at them as they approached her.

"Kneel and state your names," She commanded. The group all followed her request and kept their heads down.

Anko nodded to Kakashi and the silver haired man walked off to do his own mission. "Okay kids, follow me."

The teens hesitated before standing up and following her.

"I have to get you all clothed and and prepped. Follow me so I can introduce you to A1 and A2 and they will sort you. Everything has to go through them. You have your new identities correct? You were all from the same squad but you're transferring to new ones due to issues. You have all been given numbers of dead kids and you should refer to yourself as that from now on. Any questions?" She asked.

She received none.

She lead them to a large room and had them all stand in a straight line before leaving them.

Chouji sighed, she was scaring him. He rested his shoulders and turned to observe the room. He froze when he saw that the room was filled with people. None of them making a sound and all were staring at them.

"You must excuse them. It is not often we get transfers." A cool voice said clearly. His voice smooth and beautiful.

The team turned to face the two most gorgeous people they had ever set eyes upon. Neji and Gaara recognized them their charges Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hello," Neji gave him a bow, the others quickly followed his lead.

Naruto lifted up a piece of paper and lifted his eyes. "734?"

Tenten took a moment to remember that was her number. She stepped forward and looked at the two elite boys.

"Strip."

Tenten gasped and took a step back, "Excuse me?"

"I said strip."

Tenten's eyes widened but she took off her shirt and pants anyway. They must just be measuring her size or something.

"Why are you acting like a human? I said strip, not blush and keep half your clothes on."

Tenten bit her lip and slowly lowered her panties and removed her bra.

"Name?"

"734," She responded still ashamed to be naked in front of this many people.

"I said name you imbecile."

"Tenten."

"Tenten, lift your arms." Sasuke cut in before Naruto could get to angry at her.

She blushed red. It was not like she was ashamed of her body but she did not flaunt it like a slut.

Slowly she lifted her arms.

A girl she recognized as Ino, her charge, walked up and stood next to the elite boys.

"Report?" Naruto asked.

Ino approached Tenten, "She had a muscular frame and is in need of waxing. Her size is reasonable. Maybe gain some pounds." Ino said as she touched the other girl's body. She touched the girls breasts and frowned, "A bit small." She went lower and scowled, "She needs definite waxing. Size 2, perhaps," Ino reported as she walked back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Get back in line." He told her.

Tenten reached for her clothes but someone slapped her hand away. She recognized Kankuro's charge Kiba standing over her.

"You should never be ashamed of your body," He growled at her. "Those who are have no place here."

Tenten gulped and took her place in line.

"775." Naruto called out.

Chouji walked up suddenly self conscious of his appearance.

Naruto looked up, "Strip." He commanded.

Chouji turned red and slowly stripped.

"Report?"

Ino walked up to him and lifted some of his sagging, jiggling fat. "He's gross. Not fit at all. How is he here? He is also covered in hair and needs a waxing. I'd say size 4 since that is our largest but I'm not sure it will fit him."

Chouji flinched at the harsh insults he received. He always knew about his unhealthy weight but to hear someone say it out loud stung.

"Name?"

"Chouji."

"Next, 788."

Hinata walked up and looked down.

"Name?"

"H-Hinata," She stuttered shyly.

"What?"

"Hi-Hinata," She said louder.

Naruto scowled. "We got a stutterer. Kiba."

Hinata gasped as pain erupted in her stomach.

"Now say your name so I know you are a retarded human who does not even know how to talk."

"Hinata," She said shaking.

"She's weak. This is pathetic. Report?"

Kibe stood her up straight. He scowled, "Her breasts are huge. She would make a good slut. So boob reduction, loose ten pounds, and she needs a waxing. And butt reduction. Her butt is huge. I'd say size 4 as well but first those fat breasts and fat butt need reducing."

"Next, 755," Naruto called as Hinata returned to her place and Neji stepped forward.

"Strip."

Neji kepted calm and removed his clothes. He dared they find something wrong with his body. He keeps his body waxed and thin.

"Name?"

"Neji."

"Report?"

Kiba looked over his body, "Good shape, no hair though rather girly looking. I'll say size 0."

"Next 760."

Gaara got up next after smirking at Neji for being called girly.

"Strip."

Gaara began removing his clothes.

"Name?"

"Gaara."

"What is on your forehead?"

"A tattoo."

"I do not like it. It shall be removed. Report."

"He is also quite girly looking but nice frame, could gain some weight. Needs to be waxed. I'd say size 0."

"Next, 777."

Sakura walked up and began to strip.

"What are you doing? I have not told you to strip yet."

Sakura blushed and put her clothes back on.

"Strip."

Sakura restripped.

"Name?"

"Sakura."

"Report?"

Ino walked up to her, "Flat chest. Also she has this ugly pink stuff on her head."

"I see that. We'll have to change that somehow."

"She is in good shape, weak enough so I would say size 0."

Naruto called the next people and got their reports.

Once they were done Naruto dismissed them and they went to a changing room.

"They're jerks. Why are we rescuing them?" Sakura said once they were alone.

"Because it is our mission and who are we to question it."

The team sighed and dressed quickly after feeling so exposed.

The next day would be even worse.

XXX

Hey, I hoped you liked this. Sorry if I was mean to your fav. character. Please review if you like it so I know if I should continue or not.

So far I have no set pairings so if you want to request any I'm open to them. I take all pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, or Yuri.

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings may vary but there is a lot of one sided love. No official pairings as of yet. Contains Yaoi, Yuri and Hetero. I might put MPreg in this…

Chapter 2:

"Run faster slut!"

Hinata panted and attempted to run faster but her body refused. She collapsed on the ground in a pitiful pile.

"Get your huge ass up and keep running!"

Hinata looked up to see Ino looking down at her. Ever since the first day when Naruto and Sasuke insulted her she had been renamed 'slut' and 'whore'.

"Stupid idiot, I suppose your weak body cannot handle the pressure. Get up. We'll see how smart you are. Though I suppose we really would just be measuring how stupid you are."

Hinata had never felt this way before. She had always been praised and pampered and education came easy to her and now that she actually had to work she did not know if she could handle it.

"That is enough Ino." Kiba said as he entered with Chouji and Sakura. "They can't help how utterly useless they are. I just wonder why they have not been killed yet."

XXX

Naruto thought for a second. He moved his piece up two, left three and forward six. It was a complicated game that only a few could comprehend, nevermind play.

Sasuke acknowledged the blonds move and looked over the board to place his own but frowned and looked up. "I suppose you win."

Naruto smiled and began cleaning his board up. "I suppose I do."

Sasuke stood gracefully and helped Naruto clean up. The two of them made their way to the math department to check on the progress the other students were making.

"What do you think of the new kids?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I believe they are humans. I just do not know what I'm supposed to do with this information." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto nodded, "They are definitely human. The question remains how they got here and why they are here."

Sasuke thought for a second but could not come up with an answer. He walked next to his fellow alpha and sighed.

"They must have a good reason in being here. Let us just wait and see what they do," Naruto decided. Sasuke nodded his approval and the duo headed towards the hall.

"... This is five year old math. Why are you humans so stupid?" Ino questioned.

Naruto smiled, "It appears we are not the only ones who have figured it out."

XXX

Reviews:

Sakura x the ENTIRE AKATSUKI! I mean even Sakura fans know shes a slut. How selfish and whorey can one person be that one man is not enough for her? I understand maybe two or three but more than that. *cough* SLUT *cough*. Anyway, I ship Sakura and Lee anyway.

Sasuhina: I read somewhere, well I forget what it says exactly but it was along the lines of DO SASUKE AND HINATA EVER TALK IN THE CANON? So I rewatched most of the episodes. THEY NEVER SPEAK TO EACH OTHER. Why do people ship them?

Narusaku: In the canon Naruto WAS in love with her but she missed her chance. She will probably never love him and they are forever brother and sister in my mind.

NejiTen: I am not sure if I like this pairing. Tenten is so strong and brave and Neji is also brave and strong and they would just clash in my opinion. Neji is also prettier than Tenten and I always have the prettier on bottom in the relationship.

Shino x Kiba: I don't know. I never really ship them. I usually put Shino with Tenten and Kiba with Hinata. I just can't see them as gay. Well Kiba yes but definitely not Shino.

Chouji x Shikamaru: Again, I ship Chouji with Ino because I like the barbie girl settling down with someone down to earth and seeing past appearance. Shika x Kiba is what I usually go with. (Temari and Shika are wayyy to different)

Gaara x Neji: I do actually ship them and I like that pairing so yes this will be one.

Sasuke x Naruto: I must point out that when I asked for pairings they must be of the same species. I DON'T do beastiality because I think it's disgusting and immoral. So humans get paired together, advanced humans get paired together and elite get shipped together so that means this will be a Narusasu. It's my OTP so I would have put it in regardless of what you want.

No flames. Flames will be deleted or reported depending on if you're a coward and use guest or you think you're so great and use your account.

Now you ask why I asked for pairings if I was just going to use my own anyway.

I was originally going to do all hetero pairings but my other all hetero fic started annoying me by complaining about how gay is sin and shit so tough luck. I'm done with all you homophobes. I know Neji and Gaara aren't going to end up together but you must learn Sasuke and Hinata are also never going to end up together. As for the whole issue on Naruto being gay or not, his first kiss was with Sasuke in the CANON. His second his was with Sasuke also in the canon. Does Naruto or Sasuke ever kiss girls in the canon? (Besides the chakra sucking lady).

Also, Naruto dedicated his entire life to get Sasuke back. He gave up his dream for him.

So yes they are gay for each other. Case closed.

Sorry it's a short chapter guys. I just want to let all the homophobes to know this is where they need to go away because after this chapter expect tons of yaoi and mpreg and all that good stuff.

If anyone is still reading please review so I know if I should continue or not.

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
